You're not mating with me sunshine!
by Lily Rickman
Summary: This is a RPF Tatennant fanfic. "Catherine Tate, how does someone begin explaining Catherine Tate? She is brilliant, caring, loving, funny, very smart, she is very pretty, gorgeous woman, the color of her eyes is like a mix of green and blue, she's always smiling, she is fantastic, dazzling, incredible, she is my best mate" and maybe not only that David Tennant.
1. Interviews

AN: Hello everyone! Well this is my very first RPF (Real people fiction) and I decided to start with Tatennant just because I love them!

This first chapter may be a bit confusing and a bit complicated to read but I'll tell you a bit what the dynamic will be: Supposedly this chapter is 2 interviews that are being done simultaneously to Catherine Tate and David Tennant where they are asked about each other, David's interview will be in normal letters and Catherine's will be in** bold letters.**

Sorry for the inconvenience but I couldn't put one interview first and then the other because my idea wouldn't have worked the same, next chapters will be normal. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Interviews

"Catherine Tate, how does someone begin explaining Catherine Tate?" answers David to the interviewer.

**"David Tennant. HA! David Tennant, what is to be said?" replies Catherine with fun.**

"She is brilliant, caring, loving, funny, very smart..."

**"He is the only man I have ever known who has a good sense of humor" the audience laughs.**

"Physically, well, you all know her: She is the screamy ginger" he laughs "No, I mean, she IS ginger but that is not all, she is very pretty, gorgeous woman, the color of her eyes is like a mix of green and blue, she's always smiling and she may not seem to but she is so strong" he says, then his Scottish accent shows up more than ever "She is even stronger that myself" everyone laughs.

**"He is so skinny, all those jokes they made in Doctor Who about the 10th Doctor being skinny were not just a thing Russel made up" the studio erupts in laughter, then the ginger continues "David is such a kid, you take him to a playground and he will immediately run and jump on the swings, he never grew up. But of course he is intelligent"**

"I feel Catherine is that kind of person that you see or think of and you could just continue to compliment her all day and yet it wouldn't be enough to say"

**"I am not the kind of person who just throws a bunch of nice things about someone, I'd really rather say it directly to his face but what I can say is that David is and will always be my best friend" everyone in the room cheers, and a bunch of people awe.**

"Yes, she is fantastic, dazzling, incredible, she is my best mate" he finishes proud of his own words.  
"Oh, that is beautiful David, really, beautiful" says the interviewer "See? That is what I call a real friendship"

**"Wow! Tonight we really have some Tatennant people around don't we?" Catherine laughs "All that you've said is amazing Catherine, but tell me more about how are things between you and David, more like your relationship"  
"Well, that is getting a bit more personal isn't it?"**

"So tell me David how are the days you spend with Miss. Tate?" the interviewer asks.

**"I'm just joking, um... my relationship with David is pretty much what any friendship is, you know, go to the cinemas, watch movies, have dinner together, just spend an afternoon"**

"I just want to imagine what face Catherine would have made if she had heard that 'Miss Tate', would have been hilarious. The days I spend with Cath are amazing, I always have fun! Never want them to end" he replies.

**"David and I, we are both actors and well we have worked together many times, we have this weird habit that when we are talking to each other and the occasion is proper to do it we quote and act from our old scripts"**

"I think anyone who saw me and Catherine as we are everyday would think we are completely mad, we always quote and instead of being Tate and Tennant we turn into Donna and the Doctor or Beatrice and Benedick or Nan and Jamie"

**"It's actually really fun, we are always having a good time. And whenever I'm feeling down I simply call him and just the fact of listening to his stupid voice and Scottish accent cheer me up, he's always there when I need him"**

"I would cross the universe for Catherine, actually I have crossed an entire ocean just to see her! I would do anything for her"

**"I somehow always wish I was with him as he is with me, but I am not that person, I'm, just teasing him all day long"**

"And she's done so much for me, so so much, I owe her what is worth an entire lifetime"


	2. Friends

**AN: Thank you so much for the good response on the first chapter! You are all amazing people! Hope you enjoy this one.**

**Chapter 2: Friends**

Catherine quickly gets out of her car, opens the door of her house and enters. She exhales in relief dropping her handbag, coat and keys to the floor, she is exhausted, it has been a really tiring day, after the odd interview on David she had had to go to give an acting lesson a friend of hers had asked her to do with teenagers, they were the most horrible people to try to give class to, London was like an oven on how hot it was, terrible, there had been a lot of traffic, she just wanted to take a shower and then sleep, she was thinking of the comfort of her bed when the phone ringed.

"Bloody hell" she cursed before answering the phone with anger "Hello"

"Woah, someone's had a bad day, hello Catherine" she can hear that stupid voice in the sottish accent say, she smiles as the anger floods away immediately.

"David, just some hours ago I was talking about you! How are you?" she says happily.

"What a coincidence 'Miss. Tate' I was talking about you too" he teases her.

"Miss. Tate?" she shouts amused at this new name she's given.

"I'm calling you that from now on, learnt it today from the interviewer"

"Interviewer? You gave an interview today too?"

"Yes! You did?"

"About you, who interviewed you?"

"No idea, some new boy, you?"

"Craig Ferguson, I am going to KILL that man, he planned everything, he is worst than the fans" she rolls her eyes as she speaks.

David laughs "Well, probably he did, it was fun though"

"Yes, maybe you are right" she holds her phone between her shoulder and ear as she sits down and takes of her shoes, those black high heels were killing her.

"Can I pop for a visit later? Are you busy today?" the man asks.

"Yes, I am indeed busy today, Twig asked me to take care of Erin, he wants to hang out with some friends"

"Oh, so your husband gets to see his friends but you don't get to see your best friend?" he protests.

"You can always come over" she answers.

"I was hoping we could watch a movie together"

"You can always watch Nemo with me and Erin" she teases.

"Ha! Nice try, we'll catch up some other day"

"Oh right, so you don't like my daughter" she grabs the phone with her hand again.

"Of course I do, I love the girl, I just wanted to watch something that wasn't Nemo with you"

"Oh please come, it's been ages since I last saw you, you could wait until she's asleep and then we can watch a movie or do something"

"Ok, I will, see you in a couple minutes"

She hangs up, throws the phone to a couch and lets herself fall on the bed, she closes her eyes and breathes slowly.

* * *

"How long am I staying with mum?" Erin asks.

"Don't know, we'll see, you'll sleep there tonight" Twig answers.

Erin smiles and looks out of the car's window, she loves it with her mother, she loves the house, she loves the days, she loves the food, she loves her, besides she is a bit sick of her father, he can be so dull and boring sometimes. When they finally arrive the little 10 year old ginger sees a very familiar car in front of the door, she doesn't say anything. They get out of their car and she grabs her bags, then they walk towards the door which is open, they hear laughs.

"Oh I have missed you so much!" she can recognize her mum's voice say, they both get nearer and there they see Catherine Tate with her feet flying above the ground, someone is hugging her really tight and Erin knows who this someone is, she doesn't say anything, she knows her father hates this man.

"I have missed you too" David says as he leaves Catherine back to stand on her own, Erin looks at her father, he is badly containing the anger, his mouth open, he clears his throat interrupting the two friends who are looking at eachother's eyes enjoying the reencounter.

"Oh, hello Twig" the oldest ginger says "Hi Erin"

"Hi mum, hi uncle David" the girl says happily.

David smiles and waves his hand, this clearly irritates Twig.

"I just brought Erin, see you later?" he asks.

"Yeah, sure, sorry, say goodbye to daddy Erin" Catherine replies, smile fading, tension floats in the air, she knows Twig has never fancied her best friend.

The girl leaves her bags on the floor, kisses her dad's cheek and hugs him before waving goodbye, when he gets in the car mother, daughter and David get in the house.

"That sure was not fun" Catherine sighs "I'll go to the bathroom, be back in a second"

"Ok" the other two say.

Erin sits on the couch and invites David to sit beside her. "I'm sorry for all that out there, it was a bit intense, your father doesn't like me, maybe I should get going, give you and Cath some space" he says.

"No, please stay, whenever you are around mummy smiles the brightest"

David's eyes shine, that sure sounded good "As you wish, how are you kid?"

"Good, thank you"

Catherine comes out of the bathroom after some minutes and sighs as she gets in the living room, she sees her daughter and her best friend jumping on the couch, suddenly David turns and says "Donna! You are here! Erin and I were waiting for you, right?"

"Yes! The Doctor said I could travel with you!"

Catherine smiles, she forgets about the previous trouble with Twig and runs towards the man and the girl, she puts herself in a very Donna Noble position and talks "Oi! Who do you think you are just bringing new people every day? Stupid spaceman" the three people in the house laugh and sit back again "I forgot to tell you, congratulations on The Day of the Doctor, you did amazing, wish I had been there, heard Matt is leaving after christmas?"

"Yes he is, thank you Cath"

"Hope Alex returns, love her character, not very fond of Gillan's though"

David smiles and raises an eyebrow "Have you been watching Doctor Who?"

"Maybe..."

"Wow!"

"Just when I miss you, it will always feel like I'm by your side again, you know the TARDIS, the theme song and everything" she replies rolling her eyes.

Erin moves her little head from one side to the other, trying to keep up on the conversation, she really loves it when 'uncle David' comes for a visit, her mother seems to be happy out of nowhere and she loves that.

"Can uncle David stay tonight?" she says interrupting the adults' talk.

"Um, David has to go home at some point Erin" her mother answers.

"But please mum, you are always so happy when he is around, I like to see you smile!"

David looks at Catherine proudly "Why is it that you smile so much when I am around Miss Tate?"

"Shut up David"

"Why does uncle David make you so happy mummy?"

I-H-A-T-E-Y-O-U the oldest ginger mouthes at the man, then she turns to her daughter "Well you know, David is a very dearest friend of mine, like dad's friend Mark, like your friend Emma"

"All right, can he stay then?" Erin says without really caring.

"He can stay until you fall asleep"


	3. Acting

**AN**: Hi! Sorry for the hiatus, been busy but I hope you all stick around!

I know this chapter totally goes out of the usual Tatennant thing but I have had this idea in my head since forever and needed it out!

Hope you like!

* * *

"She's sleeping" Catherine says with a sigh as she walks inside her living room and then sits on the couch "I can't believe how hard it was! She's so excited that you're here"

David smiles and lets out a small laugh "So, what movie shall we watch?" he asks as he stands up.

"Don't know, you pick it, last time, months ago it was me so now it's your turn, you know where the DVDs are right?"

"Yep" David goes to the corner of the living room where there is a really big and tall black wardrobe, he opens the door and laughs "Why is it you like to keep your movies hidden like this? You have a great collection you know"

"Don't know, I just do, you gave me almost all of those so of course you say it's a great collection!" she lays on her back and crosses her legs so no one can peek down her dress and says "Hurry up or I'll fall asleep"

"Sure" he answers and starts looking at everything, he knows where everything is because it's arranged in alphabetical order but he always tries to play a little with his best friend, something calls him when his eyes pass the eight boxes "Ooooh!" he says, scottish accent showing as much as ever "Harry Potter movies!"

"David, we are NOT watching Harry Potter today please" the redhead says like as if she were angry.

"Ok..." he keeps going and again talks like a child "Look at that! Doctor Who!"

"NO, David"

"Ugh, you are so boring"

"Telling that to your best friend huh?"

"Ok, let me keep thinking" his eyes light up and he takes out 5 films "I can't choose between this five Cath, help me?"

"Hearing you"

"There's Sixty Six, Gulliver's Travels, the filmed version of our first Much Ado About Nothing stage performance, The Bad Mother's Handbook and Mrs Ratcliffe's Revolution"

The woman sits up in a rush and without standing from the couch gets nearer to the wardrobe "Why the hell are we only wanting to watch things where I have acted?"

"That would be because you are my favorite actress" he replies with a grin.

She looks at him with hate and says "Suddenly Harry Potter sound awfully great, shall we?"

He smiles and places the boxes back in place "The same for me" he jumps on the couch next to her "You choose which one"

"This was your plan right? You said Harry Potter at the beggining and then things you knew I'd NEVER watch so we could go back to the first, I hate you, this is my move, let's watch Goblet of Fire"

"Oh no no no, the day we watch Sixty Six we can watch Goblet of Fire, pick another one" he says moving his arms.

"That's not fair, you choose the number then" she lays again.

"All right, I won't say which one, you'll just see" he once more stands up and grabs one box, then closes the wardrobe door and gets on his knees to put the DVD to play "I don't know why you own all those movies and things where you appear if you never watch them"

She imitates him in a fast, squeaky, low voice and then says "That is because certain SOMEONE has given them to me in Christmas and my birthday"

He snorts and goes the couch where he forces her to sit so they both fit, he plays the movie and she turns off the light, the screen turns on and the commercials start, Catherine grabs a pillow and hides her head in it to contain a scream from waking her daughter, she then lifts it again and looks right into her friend's eyes "No, David, not seven part two"

"What!?" he says sounding impressively a lot like the Doctor "How do you know?"

"Well Erin used to be badly obsessed with this movie and wanted me to watch it all the time with her, I recognize the commercials, I stopped watching it with her the fifth time I cried, but I never ever missed the commercials because she always tried tricking me into watching it saying it would be something else"

"How about that? Catherine Tate cries over Harry Potter!" he says with fun.

"Yes I do, any problem? Bet you do to. Alan Rickman's acting is just superve!"

"The thing is I'm David, you are Catherine, see a difference?"

Before the woman can reply the TV starts playing a slowed version of Hedwig's theme and Snape's walking figure appears on the screen, Catherine makes a painful sound in her throat and hugs the pillow hardly, she focuses completely on the screen.

After David plays the movie, taking off subtitles from the menu it starts: Dumbledore's grave being broke into, Voldemort stealing his wand and casting the terrible thunder like spell, then Lily's Theme, painfully in the background as the Warner Brothers logo appears.

"Why must you hurt me this way Tennant? I hate Lily's Theme" the redhead says sighing.

Snape is standing on the top of a tower in Hogwarts, the camera zooms to his face and he watches how his students march inside school.

Like this the whole movie happens, Catherine constantly complaining or hugging the pillow harder, sometimes mouthing the lines, eventually she comes nearer David and he looks down at her.

"This is it David" she says with her voice breaking "The Battle of Hogwarts"

On the screen Proffesson McGonnagall is walking with all her students outside the castle, talking to Neville Longbottom. Catherine talks every single line with the characters, until Molly Weasley, Flitwick and Minerva are right outside the castle.

"Oh hell no, here it comes" she says.

David is so confused, this woman who is next to him has never been like this at any movie they have watched together, and he thought he was the obsessed.

"Piertotum Locomotor" Maggie Smith and Catherine Tate say at the exact same time.

The first statue reaches the floor and David can see tears rolling down his friend's cheeks, maybe they should have watched The Goblet of Fire.

Every second of the movie that passes Catherine gets worse, cries harder and eventually when Snape's death comes she starts shaking, in the end of the movie David can't tell if she's still crying of sadness or if they are now happy tears, he usually cried too but this time there was something else that was holding his attention, when the credits came he reached for the remote control.

"No, no wait, just leave the credits, I already did enough suffering, can handle this"

When the credits were finally finished David turned off the TV and Catherine wiped out her tears, at last letting go of the pillow "Well that sure reminded me why I hadn't watched that movie for two years, thank you, I'm not ever doing it again"

"Wow Catherine how does it affect you that much? Didn't know you liked Harry Potter that much!"

"I-I don't, just this one really gets me, those children, how they grew up together, and not only them, the rest of the people that were there. You know I met Helena when she was almost no one! It's amazing. Also the acting, I insist, Alan Rickman, Helena herself Maggie Smith, the Emma Watson girl and even Ralph Fiennes, Alex's hideous ex-husband"

"Yeah, it is indeed amazing, you just impressed me, never had seen you cry like that for a movie"

"Mah, we all have our own death spots, let's play a game, it's called: How many great actors and actresses David Tennant has worked with. Who that has ever appeared on a Harry Potter movie have you worked with?" she says pinning her hair up on a ponytail.

"Really you are asking me this? Pretty much everyone! Goblet of Fire was such a thing, don't make me enlist everyone"

"But I win this game you know?" she teases.

"Oh yes? Why?"

"Because I have worked with Helena Bonham Carter and you haven't" she says proud.

"Try me, I have Maggie Smith and Julie Walters and Michael Gambon and Alan Rickman" he replies with fun.

"Oh shut up mister famous, want to have dinner?"

"Sure miss 'I cry with Harry Potter', I'll help make it" he stands up.

"Oh shut up, going to change, it's too late for a dress, I'll be back soon"

* * *

**AN**: The first thing Catherine sees and makes fuzz about is this: /7pykDtzvWFA

Sorry for the total going out of the point but I promise next chapter will be better!


	4. Be My Companion

**AN: Here you go! A new chapter! There are a few things you must know for you to be able to read this without confusing: Georgia Moffet doesn't exist in this fic's world, this happens before christmas 2013, any award or interview that appears inside this fic is entirely fictional. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Be My Companion

"There" Catherine says laughing as she gives her daughter a fork "Sorry" she sits down in front of her and begins eating.

"It's all right mum, it's totally normal to forget to put forks on the table at lunch time" Erin replies with a lack of sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh god, you are only ten and already spilling sass, you had to be the daughter of a comedian..." the little red-head laughs and takes a mouth full of pasta "How was school?" her mother asks.

"It was fine, just normal stuff you know, lots of notes to take" she says after swallowing.

Before the girl can continue the conversation the phone starts ringing, Catherine apologizes, stands up and answers "Yes?"

_"Hallo"_ she hears from the other side of the line.

"David! It's good to hear your voice, it has been ages since I last saw you about... 12 hours ago?" she laughs "You know last night after you left I had the weirdest dream about us-"

_"Are you home?"_ he interrupts.

"You do realize you didn't call my cellphone right?" she teases.

_"Oh yes, can I go for a second? Need to talk about something, you can tell me your dream when I'm there"_ he talks really fast.

"Sure..."

_"Thank you, see you in no time"_ he hangs up.

The woman leaves the phone on its place and returns to the table where her daughter is drinking water, when she has emptied the glass she asks "What did he want?"

"I have absolutely no idea, he said he needed to come and so he will"

* * *

When they finished eating, Catherine started washing the dishes while Erin dried them and put them in place, as they were in this duty the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Catherine shouts, she dries her hands and opens the door, before she can say anything David Tennant has already closed it back and gotten into the house.

"I need a favor" he says.

"Yeah, hello to you to" she rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, pretending to be angry.

"Oh I'm sorry, hello Catherine" he gives her a hug and then turns his attention to the confused 10-year-old that is looking at them "Hello kid"

"Hi uncle David" she says happily and gives him a hug.

"You need a favor, but let's discuss it sitting, shall we?" David nods and they walk to the living room, the little girl sits on the single sofa, Catherine on one edge of the two-spot with her legs crossed and he sits on the other edge. "What is it then?" she asks.

"I need you to come to the BAFTAs with me, The Day of the Doctor has been nominated and well I need a _companion_"

"Congratulations! That's great news, you have it all deserved. I'd go David but I'm not invited this year as I'm not nominated"

"Nominated actors get a plus one, remember?"

She looks at him impressed "I thought that if you got nominated for this you'd make a kind of circle thing, you know: Matt with Jenna, John with Jemma and You with Billie"

"I thought that too but Jenna is going with John, Jemma and Ingrid are apparently sick of having to go with someone so they'll go kind of together and Matt is taking a plus one"

"That still leaves you and Billie, ask the girl first, what if she doesn't have anyone"

"Yes... about that, she called me today, that's why I know all of this, she asked me to go with her but I really don't want to go with her, I told her I had already agreed with you that if the special had any nominees we'd go together, please say yes" he begs in a very worried scottish accent.

"Oh David John McDonald, you are an arse, sorry Erin" she apologizes to her daughter for her language "You know the girl will hate me forever"

"She already does"

"Thank you for saying that, it's really encouraging, you have no idea"

"No, I mean she didn't hate you when we did Stolen Earth and Journey's End and all those things, she started being not so very fond of you with Much Ado, she kind of never got over me"

"Got over you? You two never had something, did you? And why should she have hated me from there, you and I never had anything either" she said with indignation.

"I know Catherine but you and I kissed almost at least one time a day, I remember she called me once and the first thing she asked was how you were, all angry. And no, I never had anything with Billie, but she fancies me"

"Oh yes of course! Because EVERY woman you've worked with fancies you... David, the fact that you are handsome doesn't make that true"

"But she does, if you want me to put it some other way it's ok: She is jealous that ever since I met you I started spending alk my free time with you instead of her"

"That's more like it" she says satisfied "I really like her, what a pity. I'll do it"

"What? You are!?" he says smiling.

"Yeah, BAFTAs with my best friend, why not? But know I'm not very happy you used me as an excuse so you didn't go with Billie, I would have liked it better if you asked me because you wanted me to come in the first place, next time I'll say no"

"Can I go mummy?" Erin asks with excitement, she has been watching all the scene with her fingers crossed wishing her mother agreed.

"Erin, it's a plus one, not plus two, sorry, maybe someday if both David and I are nominated or if he's out of the country I'll take you with me, it's a promise"

"All right" the girl smiles.

"How about you tell me about your dream from last night?" David asks.

"Of course, I nearly forgot, I dreamt last night, it started from where I tucked Erin, then instead of watching Casablanca as we did you convinced me to watch Harry Potter, the last movie, I knew all the lines by heart and cried the whole thing, I was like badly obsessed with Alan Rickman, which I am, but it was so odd! You are seriously affecting my brain"

David laughs and Erin smiles amused "Probably I am" he says, he looks at his wrist watch "Oh no" he sighs "I have to leave Cath, the cast of the special and I have to go with Moff because he wants to talk about the nomination"

"Oh, a pity, off you go then!" the three people stand up, Erin hugs David and waves him goodbye, in the door Catherine hugs him tightly and after leaving him she says "Congratulations David, you have it all deserved, greet the people from me"

**AN: Hope you liked! I'll see you on next chapter :)**


End file.
